gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mohammed
miniatur|Mohammed im Taxi Mohammed ist ein Taxifahrer aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der Niko immer dann fährt, wenn dieser ein Taxi von Romans Taxidepot bestellt. Er scheint von seinem Job ziemlich genervt zu sein, was man als Fahrgast deutlich spürt. Es ist möglich, Mohammed zu töten. Bestellt man ca. einen Tag nach seinem Tod erneut ein Taxi bei Roman, sitzt Mohammed wieder am Steuer des Taxis. Man kann Mohammed so oft töten, wie man will, er taucht stets wieder auf. Wenn er tot am Boden liegt, kommt es vor, dass er viel Geld bei sich hat, dieses kann man wie jedes andere Geld auch einsammeln. Erstes Treffen * Okay, Roman sagt, ich soll dich abholen, weil du sein Cousin bist oder so. * Ich sehe keinen Cent dafür, dass ich deinen hässlichen Arsch herumkutschierte, und bin darüber auch nicht sehr erfreut, okay, mein Freund? Steig ein! Erstes Treffen nach Brand in Romans Depot * Roman geht’s gut, siehst du die neue Karre, mein Freund? * Ihm geht’s gut, aber ich muss immer noch seinen Cousin für lau durch die Gegend gondeln. Ich bin ein Glückspilz, was? Er holt einen erneut ab * Schieb deinen Arsch hier rein, du Schwachkopf. * Hey, du Penner, steig ein, mein Freund. * Na, mein für lau fahrender Hundefreund, steig ein. * Schwing dein hässliches, für Nüsse fahrendes Gesicht ins Auto, aber dalli, mein Freund. * Noch eine Freifahrt für den hässlichsten Bastard in Liberty City. Super. * Okay, Mr. „Ich bin Romans Cousin, also bin ich mir zu schön, ein Auto zu kaufen“. Steig ein. * Oh, hallo. Du nutzt Romans Mitarbeiter wohl sehr gerne aus, was? Hundebedecker! * Steig ein, mein Freund. Ich soll also für lau an deinen Eiern lutschen, weil du auch Romans Cousin bist? * Hey, zorniger Mann. Ich hoffe für dich Penner, dass du nicht weit musst, hab nämlich noch echte Kunden, die mir Geld in die Kassen spülen. * Du hast dir also ’ne Auszeit vom Tierficken genommen, um die Großzügigkeit deines Cousins zu missbrauchen?! Stark! Niko wählt Zielort * Alles klar, los geht’s. * Und los. * Schauen wir, dass wir’s hinter uns kriegen. * Klar... schön. * Kacke. * Verfluchte Scheiße. * Typisch für mich. * Die Fahrt werde ich hassen. * Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung. * Ich dachte, du würdest Swinger-Club sagen. * Ich dachte, du würdest Männerpuff sagen. Erreicht Zielort * Und tschüss, mein Hundefreund. * Genieße dein scheiß Für-lau-Leben. * Jetzt verschwinde und belästige mich nie wieder! * Ich hoffe, dir gefallen die Schwierigkeiten, in die du hier geraten wirst. * Hoffentlich hast du hier genau so viel Spaß wie ich beim Herfahren. * Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt, wo normale Kunden zahlen. Verpiss dich, Arschloch. * Du bezahlst nicht nur nicht, du verpestet die Autoluft auch noch mit Schweinescheiße. * Ich hoffe, dir hat die Freifahrt gefallen, mir ging sie nämlich gewaltig gegen den Strich. * Ich muss mir so einen baumförmigen Lufterfrischer anschaffen, wenn ich Drecksäcke wie dich kutschieren muss. * Ich hoffe, Roman kapiert, dass du ein gieriges Arschloch bist, damit ich dich nicht noch mal chauffieren muss. Dialog 1 * Niko: Tja, arbeitest... arbeitest du schon lange für Roman? * Mohammed: Seit ich hier lebe, mein Freund. Roman bescheißt mich nach Strich und Faden, seit ich hier wohne – ja. * Niko: Hey, erzähle keinen Scheiß über Roman. Wenn du dich ungerecht bezahlt fühlst, fang woanders an. * Mohammed: Ja, wenn du meinst. Ich mach das eh nicht des Geldes wegen. Mich interessieren nur die Weiber, Mann. * Niko: Ach ja? Weiber stehen auf diesen Wagen, oder? Gut zu wissen. * Mohammed: Das Auto ist nicht das Ausschlaggebende, mein Freund, sondern der Player, der hinterm Steuer sitzt. Ich hol ’ne Alte vom Flughafen ab, und sobald wir da sind, treiben wir’s im Hotelzimmer. Ohne Scheiß, Mann. Ich hab mehr Touristinnen gecheckt als die Flughafenkontrolle. Wenn ’ne Tussi am Francis International landet, dann weiß der Typ früher oder später über ihre versteckten Waffen Bescheid. Du verstehst? * Niko: Klar. Du vögelst Touristinnen. Ich begreife. * Mohammed: Mein Freund, ich hatte schon so viele Pussys hier... unglaublich, dass ihr Trottel noch welche abbekommt. * Niko: Ja, unglaublich. Dialog 2 * Niko: Du bist echt charmant, weißt du das? * Mohammed: Fick dich, Arschloch. Du erinnerst mich an meine Frau, Mann. Meine Großzügigkeit ausnutzen und mich gleichzeitig zusammenscheißen. * Niko: Du bist verheiratet? Was ist mit all den Frauen, die du aufgabelst? * Mohammed: Mein Freund, du bist ’ne Fotze. Das hab ich schon damals gewusst, als ich deine Hackfresse zum ersten Mal sah. Was hat meine Frau damit zu tun? Wenn man drei Jahre verheiratet ist, bekommt Flachlegen eine völlig neue Bedeutung. * Niko: Liebst du sie nicht? * Mohammed: Aber klar doch, mein Freund. Sie kocht und wäscht meine Sachen. Ich liebe die Frau, ja, aber Ficken liebe ich auch. Nichts hält den Krieger auf. Ich bin ein Tier. Ich brauche diese Fotzen. Dialog 3 * Niko: Roman kann froh über einen wie dich sein. Deine Kundenbetreuung ist einwandfrei. * Mohammed: Wenn du was über meine Kundenbetreuung wissen willst, frag eine meiner weiblichen Fahrgäste. Die werden dir schon erzählen, dass ich sie gut betreue. * Niko: Hübsch, muss einen Heidenspaß machen. * Mohammed: Das macht es, oh ja. Fast so viel wie den Schlampen. Und jetzt kommt der Hammer: Die Weiber zahlen auch noch für ihre Fahrten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen osteuropäischen Immigrantenschwein, das ich kenne. Wenn du deinen Cousin nicht hättest, hättest du nichts. Wieso bist du zu faul, etwas hochzuziehen wie Roman? Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht arbeiten, wenn ich den Arsch mit Geld und Freifahrten vollgeblasen bekäme. * Niko: Ich kümmere mich um Roman, ich helfe aus. * Mohammed: Na klar. Du hilfst ihm, Ärger einzubrocken. Ich kenne euch Typen, Homeboy. Glaub ja nicht, ich sei dumm, Homie, ich hab Dinge gesehen, davon träumst du nachts. Ohne Scheiß, mein Freund, echt. * Niko: Na dann. Ganz wie du meinst. Dialog 4 * Mohammed: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt’s dahinten. Denn ich hasse jede Sekunde, die ich dich umsonst rumgurken muss. * Niko: Ja, vielleicht solltest du dich abregen. Du kriegst noch einen Herzinfarkt, wenn du dich immer so aufregst. * Mohammed: Weißt du, wie viel man als Taxifahrer in Liberty machen kann? Scheiße, ein gelbes Taxi ist die Lizenz zum Stehlen, Mann. Ist finanziell gar nicht mal so übel. Wenn ich echte Fahrgäste hab, heißt das... nicht einfach Romans dummen Cousin. * Niko: Wenn dir meine Anwesenheit nicht gefällt, sprich mit Roman. Er schickt mir dann einen anderen Fahrer. * Mohammed: Das würde dir so passen, ne? Ein fleißiger Vater von sechs Kindern gefeuert, weil er dich nicht wie Gottes Geschenk an die Erde behandelt hat? * Niko: Nein, natürlich will ich nicht, dass du gefeuert wirst. Du hast einen Job zu erledigen. Scheiße, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du sechs Kinder hast. * Mohammed: Na ja, ich hab wahrscheinlich so ungefähr sechs Kinder. Meine Frau hat noch keins, aber bei der Menge von Weibern, die ich flachlege, da müssen irgendwo ein paar von mir rumlaufen. Verstehst du? * Niko: Doch, doch, du Herzensbrecher. Dialog 5 * Mohammed: Ich fahre dich also zu einem großen Drogendeal oder so, was? An deinem Bauch klebt ein Päckchen Schnee? * Niko: Was laberst du da? * Mohammed: Was, dachtest du, ich kenne mich da nicht aus? Ich weiß schon, was da abgeht. Ich hab allen möglichen Scheiß schon gemacht. Ich hab nur als Taxifahrer angeheuert, damit meine Alte die Fresse hält. Man kann nicht wahllos Leute abknallen, wenn man Verantwortung hat. * Niko: Vielleicht solltest du trotz deiner Verantwortung das wahllose Rumgeballere sein lassen. * Mohammed: Haha! Sehr lustig. Als Nächstes sagst du, dass ich keine außerehelichen Affären haben soll. Wer überleben will, dem bleibt nichts anderes übrig, mein Freund. * Niko: Ja klar, und statt dein Überleben zu sichern, solltest du dich aufs Fahren konzentrieren. Niko will einen anderen Radiosender hören * Könntest du bitte auf einen anderen Sender umschalten? * Es macht dir doch nichts aus, den Sender zu wechseln, oder? * Ich würde gern was anderes hören, wenn’s recht ist. * Hey Mann, wäre cool, wenn wir einen anderen Sender hören könnten. * Ich will dir keine Umstände machen, aber ein anderer Sender wäre mir lieber. * Könntest du bitte einen anderen Sender einstellen? * Wenn’s okay ist, würde ich gern was anderes hören. * Ich will ja keinen Ärger machen, aber dieser Sender ist nicht mein Ding. Mohammed antwortet *Arschloch. *Ich nehme an, ich fliege raus, wenn ich nicht tue, was du sagst. *Vielleicht kannst du ja auch mit meiner Frau schlafen! *Arschgesicht. *Von den zahlenden Kunden bittet mich keiner, den Sender zu wechseln. *Und später soll ich dir wahrscheinlich auch noch die Eier lecken, mein Freund. *Hässlicher Vollidiot, ohne Geschmack für Radiosender. *Genieße dein scheiß Parasitendasein. *Du hast den schlechtesten Geschmack in Sachen Radio, den ich kenne. en:Mohammed es:Mohammed fr:Mohammed pl:Mohammed Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Taxifahrer Kategorie:Pedestrian Dialogue Kategorie:Spielfehler